<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cassandra is hot by UselessLesbian3000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801041">Cassandra is hot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessLesbian3000/pseuds/UselessLesbian3000'>UselessLesbian3000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gay, Lesbian, Other, cassandra is hot, cassandra is sexc, im a lesbo, im gay, im so gay, pretty sword lady, rock daddy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:34:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessLesbian3000/pseuds/UselessLesbian3000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>cassandra/me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cassandra is hot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/luneings/gifts">luneings</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I am so fucking gay holy shit cassandra tangled can stab me with a rock pls</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>